Through The Elements
by Serpent Princess
Summary: When a girl comes to Hogwarts she is to train four students But before they are fully trained they must use their powers to defeat The Dark Lord
1. The Strange Girl

Through the Elements  
Chapter One  
By: Marina Kevi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter Chars in this story. They all belong to the Wonderful J.K. Rowling who has given me the chance to write this wonderful story. I give credit for my ideal of this story Cosmic Angel and her story,Grffindor Princess,Slytherin Prince and Cassandra Claire and her Series. Some events that happen are from these stories. I do own the char Marina though based on me. :)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Though the great oak doors of Hogwarts walks in a girl about 17 with shoulder-lengh hair with bairly visable Ice blue hi-lights. Everyone eyeing her with suspstion she quickens her pace thought the halls. Her snow white cloak around her she found the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Headmaster" she said quietly. The gargoyle jumped aside and she walked though the hole. Inside she walks into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah! Marina. So nice you see me." He said his eyes gittering behind his half-moon glasses.  
  
"I'm glad I could come Professer" she said her silver-blue eyes dull as ever. Marina took off her heavy cloak and layed it across the back of the chair. "So what is it that you wanted to see me about?"  
  
"We have some Elementals like you you don't know it yet and we need you to train them." he said sturnly. Marina raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So you want me to train who?" She asked. He handed her a paper with four names on it:  
Harry Potter  
Hermonie Granger  
Ronald Wesley  
Draco Malfoy  
  
"Draco!" She said with disbeief." I remember him. I always wondered what happen after I left the U.K." Marina sighed."I'd better find them. Two things. Can I keep this paper and what house are they in?" Professer Dumbledore jorted down their houses, passwords, and how to get to the houses. After that she set to walking to the classes in which everyone was at right now.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N:I know that was short but It might take me awhile to get up the chappie. I would like at least 10 reviews so that it gives me some time to write it. Thanks  
~*Marina Kevi*~ 


	2. Short Reuinon

Though The Elements  
Chapter 2  
  
Hello I'm back again! I've had writers block. Guess what? I finally Own Harry Potter! *a poilce officer shows up with handcuffs and snaps them around Marina's wrist* Idon'townHarryPotter.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'I wonder were potions room is' wondered Marina as she walked down the dungon hallway. Even with her heavy cloak on it was still cold to her. Suddenly she faced a door that read "Potions." She knocked and the door opened.  
  
"Excuse m-me, I-I'm looking for a H-Harry Potter, Hermonie G-Granger, R-Ronald Weasly, and a D-Draco Malfoy." she stuttered. The teacher narrowed his eyes,which were like deep tunnels,narrowed. "Special Permission form Dumble-"  
  
"Kevi what are you doing here?" He said in a hollow voice.  
  
"Snape?" Her mouth dropped. Then she groaned. "Great..just great" she moaned. "Anyway may I see the students?"  
  
"Take them a way" he said and started going on about the history of flobberwrom muscus exraction. The four students got up and followed her out of the dungons.  
  
"Thank you whoever you are" said a boy with flaming red hair. Two others nodded in agreement but the third did not. Marina held her hand out. They stopped walking. "For your infomation, my name is Marina Kevi and you are Elementals in training." Their mouths dropped.  
  
"Were what?" said a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"You heard me" she said tonelessly. "Meet me outside in the quidditch pitch tomorrow at 6:00pm sharp got it?" They nodded. "now go back to your classes. I need to speak with Professer McGonagall.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: I know..I know i can't seem to make my chappies long enough! oh well better luck next time!  
  
~*Marina Kevi*~ 


	3. Love?

Through the Elements  
Chapter 3  
Marina Kevi  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T KNOW WHY I DO THIS! EVERYONE KNOWS I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
************************************  
"Now Miss Marina follow me." said Professor Mcgonagall. She led Marina up many moving staircases. fianlly she stopped at a picture of a Snow Princess and said "marine water." The picture swung open and inside was a tunnel.  
  
"Umm..Professor that picture reminds me of someone. Would you have any ideal who it might be?" Marina asked.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall shook her head "No ideal Miss Kevi. Here you go" she said as they reached the end of the tunnel.  
  
"Thank you" Marina said absentmindly and Professor McGonagall left. The room,which was a bedroom, was covered in everything blue, light blue, or white. She walked over to the bed and sat down. Her trunk was already there. She said and fell backwards onto the pillows.  
*************************************  
The next day was worse than the first. She got up around 1:00 and couldn't find her glasses. When she found them it was 2:00.  
  
'Great' she thought and set down the tunnel and out in the hall. When she turned to walk someone behind said "Marina Kevi!" She turned sharply and saw that it was The red-haired boy from yesterday. Beside him were the bushy-haired girl and of course Harry Potter. She walked up to him. and said "yes?"  
  
"Snice we'll be seeing each other alot I'm Ron Wesley and this is Hermonie Granger" he said poniting to the girl. She smiled weakly.   
  
"Thank You for the intos." Marina said mildly.  
  
"We wondering if you would like to come to charms with us?" Harry said. She looked into his green eyes. 'Wow. I love those eyes. Any girl would kill for them,' she thought.  
  
"Marina Kevi? Marina? M-A-R-I-N-A?" Marina jumped. They all looked at her werid.  
  
"I would like to but I need to see Dumbledore" she mumbled and brushed past them to the staircases.  
**************************************  
"Professor you said I would be taking classes here so I came for my schedule." she said in a small voice.  
  
"Sure thing Miss Marina" He said and produced a piece of paper out of thin air and handed to her. "There are also choice classes." he said and headed her another piece of paper and a quill. "mark down the ones you want"  
  
"Can I stay in here and decide. It shouldn't take very long" He nodded. She already knew what she wanted to take which were Arithmany and study of Ancient Runes. "here" said smiling. He took the paper and snapped his fingers. She looked at the paper and the courses added. "Thanks!" she said and sprinted back to her room.  
**************************************  
I think this chapter is longer thank my other two you know. I know some of you are wondering "Marina weara glasses???" She does. I just forgot to put it in when I desribed her.  
  
~*Marina Kevi*~ 


End file.
